This invention relates to chainsaw attachments for indicating a point at which to saw a workpiece.
Chainsaw measuring attachments previously proposed usually are attached to the motor housing or handle of a chainsaw and cannot be attached to different models of chainsaws except by alterations (e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,233,739 (Hindrichs), 3,276,490 (Johansson), 2,807,292 (Gelinas), 4,185,382 (Rawlinson, Jr.), and 3,364,580 (Lucia)). In most cases, the measuring devices do not indicate distances from the plane of the chain guide bar, but rather from some point on the motor housing or handle, so that the location of the saw cut cannot be determined precisely with reference to the end of the measuring rule, particularly if the attachment is switched from one make of chainsaw to another. Measuring attachments generally are arranged to indicate distances only in one direction from the guide bar. The measuring rules are frequently complicated and cumbersome and therefore susceptible to damage as a result of the dirty conditions under which chainsaws are used. Some attachments measure only a fixed predetermined length. Tools are required to attach most measuring attachments to chainsaws.